


Bullseye

by jimblejams



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, there's like a teeny weeny bit of binu bcos i can't resiST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimblejams/pseuds/jimblejams
Summary: So basically, Myungjun goes to Target (again, much to Moon Bin's dismay) and mistakes Jinwoo for a Target employee. The AU no one asked for.





	Bullseye

**Author's Note:**

> hello fellow arohas!! so i was actually working on two other astro fics when i suddenly dropped everything to spit out this dumb little thing. i can't believe this is technically my first astro fic. i haven't written/posted fic in five years, bear with me. regardless, i'm happy to be here and hopefully my contributions aren't complete trash (unlike me a hah h ah)

"LISTEN," Myungjun barked into the phone tucked between his ear and shoulder while trying to shuffle through a shelf of shampoo bottles. "Target is my happy place and there's never not a good time to go, okay? I promise I'm just getting what I need!" After a good minute of knocking random bottles aside, he finally found the exact brand and product he was looking for and let out a triumphant shout, throwing it into his basket, which, at this point was already starting to get full. "Look, I know what you're doing, stop trying to interfere with my shopping. Nothing you say can stop me from doing this." He pulled the phone away from his ear to let Moon Bin do some more yelling, rolling his eyes. "I'm hanging up now, okay? Bye!" With that, Myungjun pressed the end button with as much attitude as he could muster, and shoved the phone into his back pocket.

"Now where was I..." Huffing, Myungjun ran a hand through his hair and began walking toward the cosmetics aisles. He walked aimlessly up and down before finally settling on a small section of cushion foundations. He picked up two shades and put them side by side before holding them up against his arm for comparison. He'd used BB cream before and some other lightweight foundations a friend recommended but never really wore much makeup otherwise. He always found it too much of a hassle to get made up in addition to getting dressed up. Plus, he didn't know much about makeup and wouldn't know where to start. He'd done some quick research though before finally deciding to hit the makeup section of Target. "Research" meaning he'd watched some Youtube makeup tutorials and reviews and just compiled a list of whatever was cute and/or interesting.

When it was obvious that Myungjun was getting nowhere trying to find the right product on his own, he looked up and glanced around in hopes of finding an employee to help. They probably knew the products better than him, right? Hopefully whoever he asked used drugstore makeup. No one else seemed to be in his aisle except for one employee in a red cardigan that looked _super_ soft, and a pair of light blue jeans that made his butt look all kinds of fantastic. He seemed to be putting a handful of little moisturizers onto the shelf, carefully arranging them so they were neatly placed with the logo showing.

"Um, excuse me?" Myungjun called out carefully, repeating himself a little louder when the guy didn't respond. When it was clear that no one else seemed to be answering Myungjun's calls, the guy finally looked up and glanced over. Blinking a few times, he looked around and then back at Myungjun whilst pointing at himself.

"Me?" Good _Lord_ , was he cute. Myungjun had to stop himself from staring so he could nod and form a proper reply.

"Yes, you! Can you help me with something?" Myungjun didn't hesitate to pout, pulling out his aegyo for a complete and utter stranger. A handsome one at that.

"Uh, yeah sure, what do you need?" Target Guy walked over immediately despite his initial hesitation and Myungjun grinned at that.

"So, I'm kind of new to makeup but I was hoping to try a new cushion foundation. I just can't find one that seems to be my shade? Or at least, it's hard to tell from the packaging..." Myungjun pouted again, putting one of the foundations back onto the shelf. Target Guy chuckled and nodded.

"I feel for you, dude. Listen, I honestly just open them all until I find one that someone else has already taken the film off of so I can test it too. I feel too bad to open a completely new one so I gotta rely on the real MVP's out there that do it for us, you know?" Target guy started cracking open covers as he explained and Myungjun nodded in fascination, immediately following suit.

"Oh my god, you're right," Myungjun gasped when he opened one to find the protective film already removed. He took a few cautionary glances around to make sure no one else was watching before pressing a finger into the foundation and swiping the product onto his hand. It was a little too light even for him and he was pretty pale. Target Guy seemed to notice this and handed him a slightly darker shade he'd found already opened.

"If you can't find one that perfectly matches you, you can always get two different ones that you feel are closest to you, one lighter, one darker, and mix them. I do that sometimes," Target Guy suggested with a shrug, and Myungjun looked over at him almost reverently.

"You're a genius." Target Guy laughed at that.

"Nah, my friend taught me that. But thanks." Myungjun shook his head fervently.

"No, thank _you_! You're a life saver. I think these two are close but slightly off. Maybe I'll try and mix them at home," Myungjun held on tightly to the compacts and waved them excitedly in front of him.

"Glad I could be of help!" Noticing that Target Guy didn't have a name tag on or anything, Myungjun decided he needed to seize the chance to ask for his name before the moment faded. "I'm Myungjun, by the way!" He introduced himself first, dropping the compacts into his basket so he could reach a hand out for a shake. Either the situation wasn't enough to call for an exchanging of names or it was too obvious that Myungjun was checking this guy out because the other seemed to pause for a moment, confused and slow to react. He blinked again before finally flashing his bright grin and taking Myungjun's hand.

"I'm Jinwoo. Nice to meet you-"

"Hyung, did you find your moisturizer yet- oh."

Both Myungjun and Jinwoo looked over the latter's shoulder at the same time to find a tall, almost annoyingly perfect human standing at the end of the aisle blinking at the duo. Okay, so _maybe_ Myungjun thought he was amazingly beautiful and possibly a robot too because there's no way a human could look like that, but he wasn't Jinwoo's boyfriend or anything like that. Right?

"Oh, Dongmin-ah. I haven't decided which one I want yet, sorry, I know you're in a rush! I was just helping someone-"

"Myungjun, hi, you must be Jinwoo's friend!"

"-find something..." Myungjun hopped out from behind Jinwoo with what he hoped was his friendliest smile and offered his second handshake of the day. Expecting to be met with confusion or hesitation, Myungjun ended up being the one caught off guard when Dongmin returned his smile immediately, grabbing Myungjun's hand without hesitation.

"I'm Dongmin, Jinwoo's friend indeed." Myungjun relaxed at that, relieved to hear the confirmation. No longer fired up about the thought of Jinwoo having a boyfriend that wasn't Myungjun himself, it finally occurred to him that his Target Guy probably wasn't even a Target guy.

"Wait. You're not an employee here?" Myungjun spun around to point at Jinwoo, eyes wide. That seemed to throw everyone else off guard as well because both Jinwoo and Dongmin made matching noises of bewilderment.

"Employee? Is that what you thought I was? That's why you asked me to help you?" Myungjun couldn't tell if he was imagining things or projecting onto Jinwoo but it almost seemed as though the other was put out by the news. Before he could switch his own brain-to-mouth filter on, he was blurting out,

"Well I mean yes, but then I saw your face and, like, have you seen it because, wow, I didn't even care if you were an employee or not after that-- _wait_." With a gasp, he slapped a hand over his mouth and glanced over at Dongmin who was smirking down at the two of them, certainly too amused for Myungjun's liking. He then chanced a look back at Jinwoo, not sure what to expect. He seemed to be flustered if not slightly pleased at the compliment, cheeks pink but lips twitching upward.

"I- thank you? I mean, you're not too shabby yourself," Jinwoo mumbled, scratching his neck as he spoke. Myungjun felt like he could melt into the ground right about then. Even Dongmin's perfectly timed, moment-breaking scoff couldn't ruin Myungjun's mood at this point.

"Well, I'm glad that's cleared now! You would've figured it out eventually anyway. Jinwoo hyung's not wearing anything that would help you identify him as an employee except maybe the red cardigan," Dongmin mentioned off-handedly. Myungjun shifted uncomfortably. Dongmin barked out a laugh. "Seriously? You saw him wearing red and thought he was an employee?" Dongmin looked between the two incredulously and then proceeded to laugh again.

"Okay firstly, all the employees wear red! It's their color! It was a perfectly reasonable assumption to make..." Myungjun could feel his words dying on his tongue as he watched a customer walk by wearing a red button down and some black slacks, pushing a cart. Dongmin raised his eyebrows. "He's pushing a shopping cart!" Myungjun hissed.

"It's okay, I probably would've done the same thing anyway," Jinwoo finally said, coming to Myungjun's defense, much to his delight.

"See? Jinwoo here agrees with me. This is probably for the best anyway. If I had to come every weekend just to see you, I'd be broke in like two weeks," Myungjun frowned, almost missing how red Jinwoo turned at his words. Dongmin coughed and had to turn away to laugh into his hand.

"Hey, look, I hate to be a party pooper but I really have to go now which means Jinwoo also really needs to go now because he's my ride, so to save you both the trouble, give me your phone and I'll give you his number," Dongmin said suddenly, voice urgent after checking his watch. He barely spared Jinwoo a glance as the other turned to give him a mortified look, hand already out and motioning for Myungjun to give him his phone.

"Oh man, I like you already. We should totally friends. Plus, you look like Moon Bin's type, boy is he gonna love you," Myungjun shook with excitement as he gave Dongmin his phone and watched him punch the number in. Jinwoo could do nothing more but stand there and stare in disbelief at the betrayal unfolding before his eyes. Except deep down inside he knew Dongmin was doing him a favor because he probably wouldn't have mustered up the courage to ask for Myungjun's number himself. Like has Myungjun seen himself? He's freaking gorgeous.

"Yay, all done, congrats, now can we please get going? Grab your moisturizer and let's go, hyung," Dongmin blurted out as fast as possible, tossing Myungjun his phone back and waving before turning to speed walk his way out. Myungjun simply waved gleefully as the taller man made his exit. It was silent for a moment before Myungjun leaned in to properly look at Jinwoo's face.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you mad? Should I delete your number? I'm sorry, I just--" Myungjun fumbled for words when he noticed the way Jinwoo was standing there with his hands on his hips, bottom lip between his teeth. But before Myungjun could really panic, the ashy blonde shook his head and let out a nervous chuckle.

"No it's fine. I'm just-- I don't know how to react to this situation is all. I'm glad Dongmin gave you my number though. I didn't even have to do anything," Jinwoo confessed shyly, and Myungjun would've straight up collapsed right there if he didn't casually grab the shelf beside him for support. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, at a loss for words. Seriously, was there really anyone else out there that could be cuter than this guy he'd mistaken for a Target employee? Today was his lucky day, that was for sure.

"Well. I. Will give you a call or shoot you a text but for now you should probably go before your friend ends up late to wherever it is he's going to." Jinwoo snorted at that, and Myungjun tilted his head in question.

"To be honest, he just really wants to see _Despicable Me 3_ and I'm the only one willing to go with him so that's what we're late to right now," Jinwoo explained, and Myungjun had to fight not to completely lose his shit at this new development.

"Amazing."

"I know, right?"

"No, I mean you. Bless your soul for taking this grown ass friend of yours to see another fucking minion movie. I was done with that shit after the first movie."

" _Right?_  Jesus, okay so we can safely conclude that Dongmin has a minion obsession. God, I need to hold an intervention or something," Jinwoo muttered, eyebrows furrowing like he was serious. He probably was for all Myungjun knew, but he just looked so good right then and there, Myungjun couldn't find it in himself to care. Jinwoo's phone rang at that moment, startling the both of them and he smiled apologetically as he showed Myungjun the caller ID, which, unsurprisingly, was Dongmin wearing minion glasses. "Duty calls. So... I'll see you around?" Jinwoo asked, like it wasn't already obvious. Myungjun grinned and nodded, motioning for the other to go.

"Go, before he goes super saiyan on you for missing the first thirty seconds."

"Bye Myungjun!"

 

"Okay, but... why are we going to Myungjun's place?" Dongmin whined, not once looking up from his phone. Jinwoo grit his teeth and tried to smile even though he knew the other wasn't looking, the minion game's background music like a jingle from Jinwoo's worst nightmare.

"Because we're holding an intervention and it'd be nice to have some third party opinions and by opinions I mean FACTS. Your obsession is getting out of hand," Jinwoo explained exasperatedly, the mom friend that he was. "Plus, you should meet the best friends of the guy I'm dating, shouldn't you? You're my best friend, you're obligated." Dongmin rolled his eyes and put his phone down finally.

"First of all, you're being overdramatic. I'm not obsessed. Second of all, you've been dating for like three weeks, what's the rush?" Jinwoo squinted at him, unconvinced. "Okay fine, let's go, jeez."

 

Myungjun was helping Minhyuk get the right proportions for the lemonade mix when the doorbell rang. "Bin-ah! Grab the plastic cups! They're here!" Myungjun yelled, letting out an excited whoop as he left Minhyuk to the lemonade and ran to the door. He straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair before swinging the door open.

"Hey babe!" Jinwoo greeted his boyfriend with a grin brighter than Minhyuk's future and leaned in for a quick peck before patting his butt on the way in. Dongmin sighed, resigned to his fate and waved at Myungjun who simply waved back and pulled him inside so he could shut the door when the other didn't seem to want to move.

"Hyung, did you want the clear plastic party tumblers or the rainbow-- oh."

Everyone turned in time to see Moon Bin drop both bags in his hand, eyes glued to the new guest.

"I fucking called it," Myungjun hissed into Jinwoo's ear.

"Yeah? Well I called this," Jinwoo whispered, nodding his head at Dongmin who seemed equally as starstruck.

"Well fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> \- i'm sorry minhyuk has no lines and sanha doesn't even eXIST I'M SORRY  
> \- my cousin kept getting approached at target once bcos she was wearing red. it was rly funny ok.  
> \- find me on [tumblr](http://jakganim.tumblr.com)


End file.
